Bunny Ears and Sexy Dances
by Prongs85
Summary: Just a hopefully fun oneshot, I wrote it as reply to a challenge on If you read, please leave me a comment, that makes me happy!


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own it. It's property of JK Rowling.

**A/N:** My reply to the challenge "The Bunny Outfit" that you can find on the HHr section of the forums of hope you'll like it!

**Bunny Ears and Sexy Dances**

Hermione Granger was fuming. The Carnival Night was just few hours away, and she had come back to her Head Girl quarters, just to get ready, but someone thought funny to steal a part of her costume. Normally you would think she wouldn't care about events like this one, but this time she had a plan to try and make Harry Potter, her best friend and secret love, to notice her. And having it ruined because someone stole a part of her attire made her angry.

Going back to the common room to try and search it, she overheard Harry discussing something with Ron.

"I swear I dunno who of the girls would wear something like that" the raven haired boy said, showing Ron the bunny ears he had found.

"Merlin, I haven't seen a thing like that before, Harry, how could I know who's lost them?" the redhead replied. Harry huffed and passed his hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell, the party is just hours away, and we need to give this back to its owner, they'll be searching for them!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his attitude. Always caring about the others, that was her Harry.

"Ok, now where did that come?" she thought to herself. Of course she knew she fancied the boy, always had, to be truthful, but he wasn't hers. What a shame.

"Focus, Hermione, focus. The task at hand is to get back the ears"

Then something came to her mind. She would not spoil his surprise before the party, but she could borrow his Invisibility Cloak to get the piece of her costume she needed.

So, she moved back to her quarters, snuck into the Head Boy's room, that was Harry's and took the cloak. Then she proceeded to dress with the bustier, a red one, the bobtail, the bowtie choker, the fishnets, and finally the heels. She was ready, so she hid under the cloak, walked into Harry's room.

The ears were on the table, and she could hear Harry in the bathroom, shaving.

"This is so easy" she thought, but hey, she wasn't used to the heels, so she tripped on the cloak, effectively falling and causing the chair she tried to steady herself with, to fall with her.

Hearing the noise, Harry entered his room, still with only a towel on himself, wand in hand, as he was using it for a Shaving Spell. Quite more comfortable than a Muggle razor.

In the meantime, Hermione had gotten up, but the cloak wasn't covering her anymore, so he could see her in her bunny outfit.

"Dear Merlin, Hermione, what are you doing in a Playmate outfit?" he blurted out, sitting so his growing erection wouldn't show that much.

"You know what the Playmates wear?" Hermione asked him, raising her eyebrows.

He blushed scarlet red. "Every guy knows, Hermione" he tried to justify himself while she giggled.

"Ok, I won't inquire more into that, but please can you give me my bunny ears, so I can continue preparing for the party? I wanted this to be a surprise, but whatever…" she said, and he silenced her with a finger. He had in fact moved toward her while she was talking, bunny ears in his left hand.

"You're rambling, you know that?" he teased her, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. "And, this was definitely a surprise" he said then, looking at her. "In more ways than one, in fact"

She wanted just to take the ears and go back to her room, she had now ruined her plan to try and make him notice her. It was she who should have rendered him speechless, and who had to be in control, but being that close to him, with just a towel covering him, made her brain shut down completely.

So without another word, she took what he was holding out to her, and retreated to her room.

She wanted to cry, her perfect idea of surprising him was now useless, but hey, she wasn't the brightest witch of their age without a reason. Alone on her bed, her brain started to function again, and she smirked.

"That boy won't even now what hit him"

So, half an hour later, she, Ron and Harry walked down to the Great Hall where the party was going to be held. She figured now that Harry knew about her attire, there was no reason to not go down there with her two best friends. Ron was dressed as a dragon, he thought it fitting as hid brother Charlie worked with dragons, and Harry, well Harry was dressed as a famous Muggle gangster, Al Capone, with a black jacket and trousers, a white shirt, a silvery tie, and a brownish hat. Plus, he ahd a fake cigar in his mouth, just to imitate better his character.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle when she saw him, and he raised his eyebrows at her, grinning. Once in the Hall, they walked toward a table where Luna was already waiting them. She smiled warmly at Ron, and more or less halfway into dinner, the two of them excused themselves, and left. Both Harry and Hermione knew where they were going, and to do what.

"It was time Ron found someone nice to be with" Harry commented, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. Hermione just nodded, waiting the moment to start her plan.

It came after they had finished eating dinner, when the Weird Sister arrived and started singing. Lots of people started dancing, and Hermione was between them, but not on the dance floor.

No, the girl gave Harry a private lapdance, and moment after moment she could see him getting aroused by her moves. And he was not the only one, as other boys had started looking at her too, obviously pleased with what they were seeing.

Harry tried to cover the tent in his pants with a napkin, but it didn't cover that much. He started loosing his tie, and sweating, seeing Hermione dance in such a sensual way.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he stood, up, grabbed her by an arm, and dragged her away.

She was protesting all the way up to the Head Quarters, but as soon as they were in, her words were silenced by Harry's lips, who crashed on her own. They kissed for long minutes, and then had to part for lack of air.

"Damn, Hermione. I've never been more aroused in my life" he confessed, holding her close, on their couch.

"Not even by Playmates?" she asked, jokingly.

He chuckled. "I bet you would be on the first page if the owner of the magazine saw you tonight" he replied, before kissing her again, then he lifted her in his arms, and took her into his room, locking the door.

Oh, yes, her bunny outfit had definitely done its job.


End file.
